Pebbles
by SoraKairiRikuNamine
Summary: Just as she was about to fall asleep, Kairi hears a tapping on her window. What should she find but someone underneath it. (One-shot, KairiXSora, Complete)


Author's Note: *crickets* I'm back. Hi. Sorry I know it's been a while since I posted something, but I thought I would get back in the game! Anyway, here we go.

* * *

Kairi was sitting on her bed in the middle of the night listening to music. As usual.

You wi-i-i-i-i-i-ill, be more...

When all of a sudden, there was a tapping on her window. She paused the music, took her earbuds out, and went over to see what was causing the sound.

She opened both sides of her double-paned window and looked down. There was Sora with his spiky hair and all standing beneath her with some pebbles in his hands.

"Hey Kairi," he began.

"Hello, Sora," she responded with a smile.

"Wanna come with me and do something fun?"

She had nothing better to do at the moment, so she thought why not?

She signaled to him to wait for her. She silently opened her door and crept down the hallway. Her parents' room was on the floor below hers, so she had no problem getting down the stairs. She slowly opened the front door and crept out. She approached Sora.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked.

"Just get in."

He gestured to his car. When she went to the passenger side, he opened the door for her like a gentleman. She got in followed soon after by Sora getting in himself.

Both of them buckled their seatbelts and they drove off.

Kairi wondered where they were going, but decided not to ask. She wanted to be surprised. After a few minutes of silence, Sora turned on the radio. Kairi turned her head toward Sora. He found on one of her favorite songs. He just looked ahead, smiling to himself. He had done it on purpose.

Kairi liked Sora for a while now but hadn't said anything to anyone. So this excursion had come as a welcome surprise.

They continued to drive for a few minutes until they reached a clearing with a hill. Sora parked and turned the car off. He got out and went to the trunk and grabbed a blanket out of it. Kairi unbuckled and got out to follow him. He went up to the hill and about halfway up, he laid the blanket out. He gestured for her to come over as he laid down.

"Best view of the moon anywhere." He patted the space next to him for her to join.

She looked up at the sky. He was right. She hadn't realized how beautiful the moon was until now. She shifted her eyes over to Sora. He was looking at her. She was glad that it was dark because then he would see her blushing.

They sat there in silence for a good two or three minutes. Finally, they turned their heads to face each other. She stared into his blue eyes and he was staring into her blue eyes too. He postured himself so that he was less than two inches away from her. All of a sudden, he leaned in and kissed her. Kairi was slightly blindsided, but overall she was pleased.

"Go out with me?" Sora asked her when they broke apart.

"Definitely," she responded.

She kissed him in return. She was so relieved. Now at least, she didn't have to be the one to confess. They lay there for about an hour or so letting the time pass by. Soon enough though, they decided to head back. They got in Sora's car and drove back to Kairi's house.

After they pulled into the driveway, Sora got out of the car and came to open her door. She exited the vehicle and turned to face him.

He escorted her to her front door, and when they reached it she stopped and turned to face him.

"Thank you for this," she began. "It was lovely."

He grabbed her hand and brought his lips to it, making her blush.

"Anytime, m'lady." He answered nonchalantly.

They waved goodbye to each other and she went inside. She got back up to her room just in time to see him pull out of the driveway.

Just as she closed her eyes after changing and getting back into bed, she thought about how good a day it was. And thank god she didn't have to wake up early tomorrow. She smiled as she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Comments: Thank you so much for taking the time to read my little fic here. And also thank you to Unicron1000, Is Og Ild, moonyprongspadfoot, I Am Maleficent, PocketMage, SeraNeko-chan, S Danyal Allen, and a whole host of other authors who inspire me to do what I do. If you enjoyed, please let me know! If you have any stories you'd like to see feel free to let me know about that too! This is SoraKairiRikuNamine signing off! See ya real soon! {:-D


End file.
